


5 Moments to Feel

by Jahaliel



Series: Mercy's Tears are a Healing Balm [5]
Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice
Genre: F/M, This is my first attempt at smut, can totally be skipped if you are not into the sex, is it a PWP if the plot happens in the surrounding stories in the series?, takes places directly after the previous story, well here we are folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: Yep this is the one where they have sex.Completely skippable!  If you want to embrace the nice fade-to-black at the end of the last story then you don't need to read this.(please be kind i'm kinda new at writing this sort of thing)





	5 Moments to Feel

_the warmth of a kiss reflecting feelings_  
  
Kissing Sekiro felt wonderful - like the dawn breaking, like the perfect deflection of two swords. It sparked from gentle comforting warmth into something far more fiery.  She brought a hand up and stroked his hair and allowed her eyes to flutter closed, the better to concentrate on how kissing him made her feel.  
  
Kissing Emma was like nothing Sekiro had experienced before, it was like coming home - like the light of a hearth fire and the burn of rich sake.  It was lightning and fire and perfect in every way He leans into the soft touch of her hand feeling something relax within him for the first time since Owl's betrayal.  When they broke apart for air, he smiled at her and then without warning, wrapped his arms around Emma and lifted her up.  
  
Her legs went around his waist on reflex, and he laughed while she spluttered before kissing her again,feather light, not-quite-apologetic.  Emma sank both her hands into his hair and allowed him to carry her into the bedroom.  
  
_the removal of the masks we live behind_  
  
Sekiro placed Emma down gently, she sat on the bed and watched as he took off his sword, leaving it within arms reach - out of the corner of his eye he saw a well wrapped hilt by the other side of the bed and knew that Emma also slept with a blade within reach.  When he paused, hands at his sash, struck by a wave of sudden shyness Emma laughed and stood close enough he could feel her breath, "I've already seen you naked, Sekiro."  
"This is different though," he replied and watched as her eyes softened.  
"It is, here..." she reached out and took his hands - always both of them he'd noticed, and guided them to her coat. He pushed the green fabric down, and Emma left it to pool on the floor.  "May I?" she asked, fingers tracing his own coat. At his nod, she undid it's fastenings and slid it off of his shoulders.  Then she kissed him to distraction, until there was no room left in him for hesitation.  
  
Her frustration with the complexities of his layered clothing - the better to act as armour without restricting movement made him smile again, he placed his hands on hers, guiding them to the right spots to unfasten and unclip.  Once he stood bare-chested, he raised an eyebrow and Emma nodded, helping him unwind the sash and shivering as his hands slipped inside to touch bare skin, so gentle - and the look in his eyes, there was something in them that made Emma feel as though she were something precious, like a joy that he'd never dreamed he'd hold.  She traced her hands lightly over the many scars he bore - lost in something like wonder that he'd endured so much and still survived.  The last of the clothes fell away.  
  
  
_the tenderness of impossible hope_  
  
He worries.  though the shinobi prosthetic was elegant enough for that part of his life, it seemed ill-suited for the gentleness that he wanted to gift Emma with.  She sighed softly, and drew Sekiro to sit down on the bed with her, wanting to reassure him - though she ached to touch and kiss, what was growing between them was too important to risk by being hasty.  
  
"Sekiro," she leans in against his side, a vibrant warmth blooming where they touched "where have you gone, dearest?"  
  
"You deserve better than this, Emma."  
  
"What did I tell you about that self-loathing you tend to?"  
  
He turned to look at her, lips quirking up into a half smile that Emma found utterly beautiful. "That I cannot decide what I am worth to other people."  
  
"I am here. Now. With you.  Trust me, that this is where I want to be."  
  
He nodded and then kissed her again, trying to convey without words how he felt, carefully bringing up his left hand to rest against her cheek. She leans into both touch and kiss, her own hands beginning to trace out patterns along Sekiro's skin wanting to show by deed as well as word how comfortable she was, how much she wanted this.  Emma pushes against him, tumbling them both down - her hair falls loose and Sekiro whispers "Beautiful," reaching up to touch it, appreciating it's softness against his fingers, his other hand strokes languidly over her back, the cool fingers send goosebumps racing along Emma's arms.  
  
  
_the song sung without lyrics_  
  
She lets him worship her without words, content to bask in the feeling of safety, the grounding sense of his weight pressing down on her, so close that she can feel the rise and fall of his breathing, his hair loose falls down and tickles against her skin as he presses kisses along her collarbones After a moment, he looks up meets her gaze with a glint in his eye that Emma is sure means mischief, proven right by the deliberate brush of hair against sensitised skin, Emma wriggles but Sekiro doesn't let her go - and he is crafting a path ever lower - his intent clear in the open mouthed kisses he presses against the delicate skin of her thighs - he pauses, waiting.  And Emma realises that he is waiting for her okay - her heart swells with love, and she joins actions to words, tangling one hand in his hair to guide him as she whispers enthusiastic consent.  
  
His breath is warm, and she bites her lips to prevent a shriek when he tastes her, the sensations blissful, stoking her emotions high and against this fire nothing stands.  She'd thought, perhaps wrongly, that Sekiro would lack experience but he kissed her in such a way that those thoughts quickly fled drowned by sensation.  Emma writhed, held fast by his left arm against her waist - wanting more, wanting to chase pleasure but her lover - stubborn shinobi - had settled in for the long road, to drive her slowly insane, and she told him so, swearing breathlessly and then when her words seemed to have an effect, she begged him as sweetly as she could.  He responded by quickening his pace a little, by experimenting with sucks and licks until she came, crashing in waves around him - he kissed her through it, until she tugged at his hair - pulling him up towards her into a tight embrace.  
  
She whispered to him that she wanted to return the favour he'd granted, and he demurred, wanting the focus to remain on her.  Emma wasn't having it, and because of the trust they were building, and because he wasn't expecting it rolled them over so that she was straddling him.  With a wide smile she reached down, taking him in her hand, exploring his length and then bending her head she pressed a gentle kiss to his tip - Sekiro swore and she laughed delightedly, raising her eyebrow in question - and receiving a nod as his eyes widened, desire turning them near black Emma starts in to pay her love back for every breathless scream she had swallowed.  
  
Sekiro watches her, eyes drooping half closed, and feels such an upswell of emotion that he has to blink back tears - that he's loved, enough to be treated like this, like he's precious and desirable and not the half-broken starving boy he often feels like.  He reaches down, wanting to touch to know that this isn't a dream Emma reaches back with one hand to grab on to his left, and when the prosthetic fingers reflexively curl around her she hums happily - causing Sekiro to buck up against her.  He's never been great with words but they spill loose now, mostly her name, over and over like it's a curse and a prayer.  She lets go, looking up at him,  bathed in the soft candlelight, and is taken by surprise when he moves, pulling her up into an open mouth kiss that's desperate and wild.  Emma feels him tense, and that's her only warning before she's rolled back underneath him, her hands held in his left, as he grins down at her with that gleam in his eye that makes her heart sing.  
  
  
_the deep abiding emotion revealed in flame_  
  
Sekiro revels in the feel of Emma beneath him, and takes his time - despite her curses for him to get on with it, this is not something he wants to rush.   
"Trust me," he whispers, and though he does not speak the words I love you they are said with every gentle kiss, with every lingering touch until they slide together in one perfect moment.  When they move together words fail.  Everything falls away, their focus narrowing into each other and the growing waves of pleasure.  The slow building warmth of desire, the careful concentration stokes it higher until their love transcends beyond the mortal plane.  It's a roar of uncontrollable wildfire, an explosion of fireworks it's everything all at once, an adrenline rush that beats out free-falling.  
  
When the bright sparks fade and they return to themselves they can't help but laugh breathlessly with sheer joy.  Sekiro rolls away, though Emma reaches for him, returning  
with a cool cloth, he gently cleans them both and then slips back into bed next to Emma who pulls the blankets over them before cuddling into the comfort of Sekiro's arms.  
"Good night," she murmurs sleepily  
"Sleep well," he replies with a kiss to her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> worked out the kinks with the plot and have seen all the endings to the game.  
> reckon there's only one game-based story left after this and then there'll be an epilogue fic as well
> 
> (and then i've already got even more plans to write more fic XD)
> 
> (forgive the ever changing tenses, this is what happens when i write part of it by hand i forget which tense i started in XD)


End file.
